


The raid

by orphan_account



Category: Internet - Fandom, Original Work, Social Media - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the current tumblr climate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The raid

In a world both far away and tantalizingly close, there were two kingdoms who shared a border, the kingdom of Fo'a-chan and T'umb-lar. These two kingdoms were in the midst of a terrible war. The Kingdom of Fo'a-chan viewed T'umb-lar as a threat to their territory, and so, the decided to fight an offensive war. They convened, strategized, and put into action a terrible scheme to bring down the people of T'umb-lar, and eventually the kingdom itself. Vicious soldiers of the invading army disguised themselves as simple citizens, and went about making friends with the hapless denizens of the land. Under the these guises, they attempted to render the forces of T'umb-lar immobile. They poisoned the crops, and destroyed the sanctuaries in the land, filling them with muck and viscera and impurity. They invaded the community centers and town squares, forcing those gathered to view unspeakable horrors. They tortured the people in cruel and twisted ways, sparing no thought for the lives and emotions of those they sought to conquer. They drove the citizens into hiding, made them fearful of even stepping foot outside their homes. But this is where the forces of Fo'a-chan made their biggest mistake. By their cruel acts, they forced the people of T'umb-lar to look to each other for help. Factions of citizens, who were normally delegated to separate areas of the kingdom due to the fervent dislike between their kinds, now had a common enemy. They banded together, offering each other support, warning, and defense against the onslaught of their foes. The T'umb-larites made their choice. They would not be cowed by these invasive forces. They would not react. They would not fall. They would live on.


End file.
